Veni, vidi, vici
by Envidia
Summary: Los dos se contemplaron mutuamente con el sonido indefinido de la música flotando entre ellos. Naruto se había puesto serio. Sasuke permanecía atento ante el gesto de Naruto, con la mirada insondable escondiendo toda emoción y la paciencia alerta de quien espera una explicación que sabe que está a punto de escuchar. AU. NarutoxSasuke. Lime.
1. Veni

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ es de Kishimoto.

Advertencias: AU, chicoxchico, vocabulario, lime. Mención de otras parejas.

Aclaraciones de los números (1) al final.

* * *

.

 **Veni, vidi, vici**

.

Capítulo I

.

Cualquier persona que hubiera tratado con él durante al menos dos minutos no vacilaría en afirmarlo sin ningún atisbo de duda: Naruto era brillante.

Era como la luz de una mañana de verano y la brisa de una tarde de tempestad. Era carcajadas estruendosas, puños de acero y lealtad inquebrantable. Era aliento y fuerza, y el guiño cálido de sus ojos al sonreír.

Pero en esos momentos no era nada de todo aquello.

—Naruto… ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Kiba tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto que escondía la preocupación que sentía (o que al menos lo intentaba). De pie y ya listo para irse dudaba una vez más entre marcharse o no; por un lado era más que evidente que Naruto _no_ se encontraba bien, y sin duda alguna su deber como amigo era permanecer a su lado animándolo e impidiendo que cometiera alguna estupidez y el largo etcétera que se daba siempre en esas situaciones. Pero por otro Naruto no era ni mucho menos un crío y nunca había necesitado una niñera, por no hablar de lo claro que estaba siendo con respecto al tema de querer compañía. Kiba lo conocía bien y distinguía con bastante precisión ese punto invisible en el que Naruto a veces se volvía de una seriedad impenetrable y pedía soledad a gritos. Puede que lo mejor fuera marcharse y dejarlo en paz, tal y como el otro ordenaba. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo Kiba, Naruto ya era mayorcito para saber lo que quería, ¿no?

Desde luego el hecho de que su hermana le hubiera grabado el partido del siglo y su sofá esperara cálido y confortable a que volviera a casa no tenía nada que ver con su decisión.

No.

Para nada.

—Solo necesito estar solo —remarcó Naruto con impaciencia. Kiba torció aún más la boca, aunque el otro no lo vio. La preocupación de su rostro empezó a competir con un gesto de pura exasperación.

—Solo para emborracharte —completó, acusador.

Al ver que Naruto no lo negaba se pasó una mano por el pelo y agarró el respaldo de la silla que acababa de dejar tomando de nuevo asiento. Que le jodan al partido, pensó, apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra en una de sus piernas abiertas. No iba a dejar que a su amigo del alma le diera un maldito coma etílico sin su supervisión.

—Muy bien. Si lo que quieres es alcohol, pediremos alcohol —sentenció en un arranque de energía.

—Kiba…

Naruto se había puesto una mano en la cara con hastío, y a través de sus dedos Kiba pudo ver un peligroso destello de azul.

—No, no, está bien. Nos quedaremos aquí bebiendo hasta que amanezca y no podamos ponernos en pie.

— _Kiba_ …

—¿Que lo que quieres es estar solo? No hay problema. Te llevo hasta tu casa y ahí si quieres revientas de soledad, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que voy a dejarte en este antro bebiendo esta porquería hasta que tu hígado se…

—Basta —cortó con un suspiro. Retiró la mano y se contemplaron fijamente, midiéndose en silencio, y algo debió ver Naruto en el rostro contrario que hizo que su mirada perdiera paulatinamente la dureza y claudicara con un nuevo suspiro—. Vale. Vale, está bien. Lo he captado. Tú ganas. ¿Contento?

Realizó un movimiento circular con el cuello poniendo los ojos en blanco. Casi al instante se arrepintió: la dolorosa punzada que sintió en la sien derecha le obligó a cerrar los ojos y el mundo se tambaleó por un momento. Como siguiera así hasta las macilentas luces del bar terminarían por convertirse en su peor enemigo sumándose así a los movimientos bruscos y a su (aunque en ese momento le costara apreciarlo como tal) querido amigo Kiba.

—Hm…

El otro chico entrecerró la vista sin apartarla de él, suspicaz. Naruto había visto ese gesto demasiadas veces, salvando las distancias era el mismo que pondría un perro desconfiado ante un desconocido y el del propio Kiba cuando se olía con ese olfato excepcionalmente dotado para captar problemas que algo no andaba bien.

Maldito chucho.

—De verdad —lo intentó convencer, respirando hondamente y echando mano de todas sus dotes de persuasión—. No va a pasar nada. Me apetece estar solo, eso es todo. Me quedaré aquí un rato, tranquilito, y después me marcharé a casa como un chico bueno.

La cara de Kiba cambió decidiéndose a reflejar, por fin abiertamente, una casi franca preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro? Mierda, Naruto, sabes que no tengo ningún problema en quedarme y, bueno, puede que no sepa mucho sobre el tema pero creo que sería mejor que, er, estuvieras con alguien y… eh… bueno… ya sabes… en lugar de pasar solo por estos momen…

Naruto gimió dejando caer la cabeza sobre el borde de la mesa. Kiba, a medio metro de distancia, se sintió terriblemente incómodo y después justificadamente molesto al saber que esa era justamente la intención de Naruto. Odiaba cuando jugaba sucio con él. A Naruto, en cambio, le encantaba.

—…tos —terminó, con fastidio.

A Kiba no se le daban bien esas cosas, y lo sabía. Era un hecho constatado y podía vivir perfectamente con ello. Sakura, el vago empedernido de Shikamaru o incluso Lee con toda su extravagante personalidad habrían sabido cómo llevar esa situación muchísimo mejor que él, que tras dar un par de torpes palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda y haber sopesado con una tremenda sensación de incomodidad si Naruto estaría esperando un abrazo, se había limitado a tratar de levantarle el ánimo con parloteo intrascendente, ofrecimientos de todo tipo, y a volver a replantearse con temerosa duda lo del abrazo. Y no es que le incomodara el contacto físico, no. Ambos tenían una saludable intimidad masculina forjada a lo largo de años de amistad y bromas poco inocentes en los vestuarios; era la posibilidad de desencadenar una avalancha de sentimientos y de _charla_ sobre sentimientos lo que le aterraba. Kiba no estaba hecho para manejar situaciones emotivas en las que debería decir algo de consuelo y sin embargo una especie de pánico paralizador le atenazaba la lengua, y bastante mala era ya de por sí la sensación como para que encima el malnacido de Naruto se burlara de él cuando lo intentaba.

El muy hijo de puta.

Si no lo quisiera tanto, lo mataría.

—¿Sabes qué? Por mí puedes irte a la mierda —musitó entre dientes, seguido de otra rastra de insultos y frases inconexas que terminaban en "apreciar mis esfuerzos" y "en el sofá de mi casa". Se puso de pie sin dejar de bufar y se recolocó con orgullo herido la chaqueta de cuero que se había enfundado en su primera tentativa de irse y que no se había vuelto a quitar. Naruto, aún con la cabeza hundida y el rostro vuelto hacia el suelo, gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

—Yo solo me preocupo por ti.

Un nuevo gruñido. Un nuevo intento por parte de Kiba.

—Sabes que no me importa quedarme…

Y un gruñido aún más profundo.

—¡Argh, está bien, me voy! —Casi divertido, realizó una pausa calculada—. Pero si cambias de idea…

—¡Lárgate, Kiba!

Kiba sonrió un poco con desgana, contento de ver que pese a todo Naruto no estaba tan hundido como cabría esperar. Eso o fingía realmente bien y en verdad estaba aguardando a que se marchara para desmoronarse. No sabría decirlo, pero se rendía a la evidencia: Naruto no lo quería allí. No sabía qué más podía hacer que no hubiera intentado ya y era bastante probable que, de empeñarse en permanecer ahí, terminase la noche recibiendo un puñetazo. Y no es que él no fuera duro, pero probar los puños de Naruto no era precisamente una experiencia que ansiara repetir. (No cuando el rubio todavía no había aprendido a lidiar como una persona civilizada con sus sentimientos cuando se sentía acorralado).

—Llámame si necesitas algo —insistió, pese a todo, con tono serio.

—Si necesitara algo serías la última persona a la que llamaría —aseguró Naruto, la luz que incidía en su mandíbula revelando un gesto torcido de falsa indiferencia.

 _Mentira,_ fue el pensamiento que de forma automática acudió a la mente de Kiba. Si en ese momento estaba ahí era precisamente porque Naruto lo había llamado, pero no dijo una palabra.

—Te olvidas de Sai —recordó, en cambio, con el inicio de una mueca jocosa bailándole en la boca.

—…Bien, la _penúltima_ persona —concedió el otro, poniendo nuevamente los ojos en blanco tras alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Después volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos y soltó un último gruñido—: Y ahora lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz, Inuzuka.

Kiba suspiró, miró la figura encorvada de su amigo y le revolvió el pelo con una mano ganándose un ruido bronco y amenazante por respuesta.

—Me voy, pero si Sakura pregunta por qué te abandoné en un momento así prométeme que le dirás que hice todo lo posible por quedarme.

Naruto, sin cambiar de postura, levantó el dedo corazón en su dirección. Kiba le sugirió amablemente por dónde podía meterse el dedo, le dio con la punta del pie a la silla en que se sentaba y después se marchó dejando a Naruto con su tan ansiada soledad. El rubio suspiró profundamente, ensanchando los pulmones, y relajó el gesto al expulsar el aire.

Se estaba bien, en esa íntima oscuridad.

* * *

Podían haber transcurrido diez minutos desde que Kiba se fuera, o una hora, o media, o seis.

Naruto no tenía ni idea.

No se había movido un ápice desde que el otro chico se marchara y no sabía cómo (ni lo quería saber) había conseguido entrar en un reconfortante limbo mental en el que no pensaba ni padecía, con la mente agradablemente en blanco y el ruido blando de la música navideña y las conversaciones de fondo como única compañía. Un lugar propio y privado donde el tiempo había perdido el sentido y donde podía fingir que nada había pasado.

O, al menos, así era dos segundos atrás.

De la nada una mano helada recorrió su pelo ascendiendo desde la nuca, enviándole un tembloroso escalofrío de placer espalda abajo en una caricia breve. Suspiró, estremecido. Había reconocido la mano alargada y los dedos que se hundían profundos en su pelo sin problema. Sasuke se sentó a su lado, bastante más cerca de lo que lo había hecho Kiba, y tras varias semanas Naruto escuchó de nuevo su voz.

—Vamos, usuratonkachi. No es para tanto. Aún no estáis fuera de la liga.

Profunda, uniforme y, de alguna forma, melodiosamente musical. Naruto levantó la cabeza ganándose un pequeño mareo y miró a su amigo. La repentina vuelta a la luminosidad, por tenue que esta fuera, le desestabilizó y tardó unos segundos en enfocar el rostro sereno de Sasuke. Al igual que su voz, su estúpida cara de estrella de cine seguía también tal y como la recordaba.

Asquerosamente imperturbable.

—¿Hemos perdido? Dios, lo que me faltaba —gimió volviendo a hundir la cabeza en la mesa.

Sasuke lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía mala cara y aunque en un inicio lo había achacado a la derrota que esa tarde habían sufrido los Giants (1) parecía un malestar demasiado pronunciado como para tratarse de un asunto de béisbol. Sin alterarse, lo recorrió de arriba abajo con mirada analítica: la ropa, el pelo, la postura hundida y contó las botellas vacías que había sobre la mesa pero fue incapaz de averiguar qué sucedía. ¿Cuánto llevaría así? Naruto era bueno escondiendo esas cosas y él llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado como para poder llevar la cuenta. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Sasuke le había visto aguantar sonrisas falsas durante meses con una tenacidad que muchos envidiarían. Con Naruto, cualquier cosa era posible. Cualquiera.

A saber qué estará pasando por su cabeza, pensó Sasuke observando la curva abatida de sus hombros. Mentiría si dijera que le gustaría saberlo, pero lo haría también si dijera que no lo deseaba. Cerró despacio los ojos y reprimió un suspiro de cansancio preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Casi había olvidado lo que era montarse en esa montaña rusa de emociones encontradas.

—Tsk… —se pronunció, chasqueando la lengua, pasando de nuevo la mano por su pelo con cariño. Cuando se trataba de Naruto, siempre era complicado.

Naruto inhaló profundamente cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de Sasuke enredándose en su pelo, detectando el olor a frío y al propio Sasuke que emanaba su presencia. Era asombroso cómo una caricia tan suave podía sentirse al mismo tiempo tan masculina. Quizá se debiera a la indiscutible rudeza con que le apartaba los mechones de la cara o al simple hecho de que se trataba de Sasuke. No tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que Sasuke era bastante parco a la hora de demostrar ese tipo de afectos y todo en lo que podía pensar era que no acabase nunca.

—No pares… —exigió con voz ronca, todavía con los párpados cerrados, volviendo el rostro hacia él. La mano de Sasuke, que se había alejado con suavidad, volvió a enterrarse en su nuca tras unos instantes de invisible titubeo. El puño se cerró como una trampa sobre los rebeldes cabellos sin llegar a tirar y el hombre se inclinó discretamente sobre él.

—Cuidado con el tono, usuratonkachi. Tú a mí no me das órdenes —recordó contra su oído, su caliente aliento acariciándole la piel. A Naruto le subió una risa abrupta por la garganta pero la contuvo antes de que llegara a nacer. Eso ya se parecía más al bastardo que tan bien conocía.

Sasuke volvió a separarse con disimulo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Quizá llevaban demasiado tiempo acostumbrados al tipo rubio y derrotado sobre la mesa del local, pero nadie a su alrededor pareció darse cuenta del inoportuno acercamiento. El gesto de Naruto, lejos de alterarse ante su declaración, se había relajado y por fin parecía verdaderamente en paz, la armonía rota únicamente por una sonrisilla burlona curvándole los labios que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Sasuke no supo en qué momento había abandonado su pelo, pero de pronto se encontró trazando su ceja con el pulgar mientras lo contemplaba pensativo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Naruto, más aún desde que lo contemplara en ese estado de tranquilidad, sin máscaras ni reproches contenidos. En parte dolía, y en parte resultaba reconfortante saber que pese a todo Naruto seguía siendo él. Era una sensación extraña. Bajo él Naruto emitió un quedo "mmmh" que ascendió por su pecho y vibró en su garganta y los dedos de Sasuke, que en ese momento volvían a perderse entre los indomables mechones, se retiraron de sopetón cuando regresó de golpe a la realidad en la que se encontraban. Naruto sintió el vacío como una bofetada y, de forma previsible, abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

Los dos se contemplaron mutuamente con el sonido indefinido de la música flotando entre ellos. Naruto se había puesto serio. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido bajo la iluminación apagada del lugar, el dramatismo infantil con que se había escudado ante Kiba desaparecido por completo. Sasuke permanecía atento ante el gesto de Naruto, con la mirada insondable escondiendo toda emoción y la paciencia alerta de quien espera una explicación que sabe que está a punto de escuchar.

—He roto con Hinata.

Ahí estaba. La confesión. Sasuke suspiró y apartó la vista con un tipo de cansancio que a esas alturas Naruto ya conocía de sobra pero que nuevamente odió.

—No deberías… —comenzó antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente por Naruto.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer —susurró, inclinándose hacia él—. Estoy cansado… de que no me tomes en serio. Estoy cansado… de intentarlo una, y otra, y otra vez —dijo—, y que no sirva de nada. No te atrevas a volver a decirme qué es lo que debería hacer.

Los ojos rasgados de Sasuke, esas facciones tan puramente japonesas que tanto contrastaban con las de Naruto, se afilaron con cada palabra escuchada.

—No voy a discutir sobre esto ahora —advirtió en el mismo tono íntimo que Naruto usaba. Este soltó una carcajada amarga, sorprendida.

—No sé qué esperabas. Sabías a lo que venías.

—No.

—No, ¿qué?

—No lo sabía. Kiba me ha dicho que viniera. Que estabas… Que él se tenía que ir. No sabía que… —Sasuke expiró de forma brusca, se echó hacia atrás contra la silla y sonrió sardónico sin mirarle. Naruto sabía que, traducido a un idioma común, eso significaba profundo enfado. Casi como el que empezaba a gestarse en su interior.

—Kiba. Genial. Simplemente genial —dijo medio enredándose con las palabras, cogiendo la botella vacía de cerveza más cercana y plantándola de nuevo en la mesa con irritación. Y luego, para sí mismo—: Sabía que había una maldita razón por la que no debía haberlo llamado.

La mirada pesada de Sasuke se posó en él y con un movimiento ágil volteó con una mano su rostro de forma que quedara enfrentado al suyo. Fue solo un momento, los ojos oscuros escudriñaron en los contrarios, evaluándolo, y después, indiferente, lo dejó ir sin una sola palabra. Naruto lo retuvo por el antebrazo.

—No estoy borracho —habló con burla, directo contra su cara.

Le hacía gracia. Le cabreaba inmensamente que Sasuke tuviera esos gestos repentinos y mostrara su preocupación y después le creara esa sensación de abandono, pero le hacía gracia.

Uchiha le aguantó el envite sin mover un músculo, sin una mueca de desagrado y, por descontado, sin perder la calma.

—…¿Cómo estás? —devolvió.

—Cansado —repitió como un acto reflejo cerrando los párpados y soltando su agarre. Reclinó la espalda en la silla acoplándose rápidamente al cambio de conversación. Con Sasuke siempre era así—. No era justo. Ni para ella ni para mí. Supongo que no querrá verme en un tiempo.

Volvió a coger la botella de cerveza y jugueteó con ella descuidadamente, inclinándola sobre la mesa hacia los lados y buscando que los mortecinos haces de luz atravesaran el vidrio. Sasuke no abrió la boca, y se dedicó a contemplarlo en silencio. El ambiente, por raro que pareciera y a pesar de la evidente tensión, distaba mucho de resultar incómodo para ninguno de los dos, quizá porque esa había sido siempre su forma de relacionarse o porque, llegados a ese punto, existían pocas cosas capaces de rebajar la intimidad que compartían.

Si le preguntaran a Kiba, diría que la facilidad con la que ese par se comprendía era algo escalofriante, como si hubieran desarrollado un sexto sentido a lo largo de los años o algo similar. Sabía, pese a lo que intentara hacerle creer Naruto, que él no era la última persona a la que el rubio llamaría en esa situación pero sabía también, desde luego, que tampoco era la primera y no albergaba duda alguna sobre quién ocupaba el puesto de honor. La verdad es que se había sorprendido cuando Naruto lo había contactado, evasivo y apagado, y la extrañeza por que le llamara precisamente a él no había hecho más que aumentar sabiendo como sabía que, al igual que él, Sasuke se encontraba en casa preparándose para disfrutar del partido, libre y disponible. Si Kiba le había hecho acudir era porque realmente estaba preocupado por Naruto y porque creía que ahí donde él no había sabido qué hacer una vez rechazados sus infructuosos intentos por animarle Sasuke haría lo que fuera que Naruto necesitara sin necesidad siquiera de que este lo pidiera, ya se tratara de dejarlo llorar sobre su hombro, emborracharse hasta perder el sentido o salir y enzarzarse en una pelea a puñetazo limpio en algún callejón.

Y no se equivocaba.

El problema, aunque Kiba no tuviera forma de saberlo, era que en esos momentos Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba. O lo que Naruto creía necesitar.

—Sasuke…

—Déjalo —cortó con un suspiro y un repentino agotamiento que se reflejó sin fisuras en sus facciones normalmente inalterables. Naruto apretó los dientes pero Sasuke se le adelantó a la hora de hablar.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya. —Las palabras cayeron como un mazazo y sacudieron a Naruto de arriba abajo. Sus manos se crisparon y su lengua se atoró al reprimir el _¡No!_ que le subía por la garganta—. Llamaré a Kiba.

—No —dijo, quizá de forma demasiado precipitada pese a haber podido contener su impulso inicial. Tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse—. No. Espera. —Una parte de él se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke permanecía inmóvil, aguardando. La otra se afanaba desesperadamente por encontrar una razón que lograra retenerlo—. No es necesario. No lo hagas.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? se preguntó, sin poderse responder. Podía imaginar a la perfección la mirada oscura de Sasuke clavada en él, profunda, calculadora, calibrando en silencio pensamientos que no sería jamás capaz de adivinar. Antes era fácil estar con Sasuke. Ahora parecía incapaz de permanecer a su lado sin presionarlo, tirando de su amistad hasta deformarla y convertirla en algo irreconocible.

No podía, pensó con la ligera sensación de algo asfixiante enroscándose en su pecho. No podía seguir así.

—Lo siento —volvió a suspirar, agotado. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y escondió el rostro en su mano, respirando hondamente al notar el relativo frescor de la palma contra la piel caliente. Volvía a sentir como si el mundo diera lentas vueltas a su alrededor y no era para nada una sensación agradable—. Puede que sí esté un poco borracho —reconoció con una sonrisa torcida al cabo de unos segundos. No era una sonrisa alegre.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante un buen rato, dejando que lo que fuera que estuviera carcomiendo a Naruto se diluyera lentamente en el aire. Finalmente Naruto alzó la cabeza y centró la vista en los ojos contrarios, que parecían no despegarse de él.

Je. Totalmente impenetrables, como esperaba. Fue probablemente por eso por lo que no pudo anticipar lo que vino a continuación.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Lo dijo sin esfuerzo, con calma, como si realmente no le importara la respuesta, como si no fuese más que una pregunta como cualquier otra, y quizá fuera eso lo que hizo renacer de golpe la furia en el interior de Naruto, o quizá fuera el saber que Sasuke haría lo que le dijera sin vacilar un instante, o el comprender que seguramente Sasuke creía que así les estaba haciendo un favor a los dos.

—Entre ella y tú —comenzó, y los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con lentitud—, tengo muy claro a quién escoger.

—El problema —siseó él de lo mucho que bajó la voz—, es que no debías hacerlo.

Se hizo un silencio intenso en el que una creciente tirantez envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto, el de Sasuke y cualquier centímetro cúbico de aire interpuesto entre ambos. Había algo que lo empujaba a él, algo profundo e innombrable que tiraba de él y lo confundía y que nunca había sentido con nadie más. Naruto le miraba con toda la firmeza del mundo en sus pupilas intentando comprenderlo, y comprenderse a sí mismo, y hacérselo comprender, todo a la vez, y Sasuke le devolvía una mirada turbia y penetrante y tras la capa de autoimpuesto dominio Naruto pudo ver durante un breve instante todo lo que se agitaba detrás, la rabia contenida, el enfado por haberse visto arrastrado a esa situación en contra de su voluntad y emociones temblorosas que Naruto no supo interpretar y que desaparecieron tan pronto como Sasuke volvió a imponer un férreo control que cortó de golpe la tormenta que ya se cernía sobre ambos. Los ojos negros apartaron la mirada y la tensión que había estado atenazándole el estómago a Naruto se aflojó como un globo que se desinfla y su propia rabia se apagó sin fuerza como un fuego bajo una lluvia torrencial, dejando tan solo el temor vago pero agudo de todo lo que podía perder si seguía así.

—Sasuke…

El nombrado negó con la cabeza.

Naruto sintió una sensación extraña y húmeda subiéndole por la garganta. No eran exactamente ganas de llorar, pero se le parecía bastante. Era una mezcla de miedo, culpa, y la conciencia de sentirse perdido y solo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras que poco a poco la sangre dejaba de bombear furiosa contra su sien y su revuelto hilo de pensamientos se enfocaba y desenfocaba sin un orden concreto. ¿Lo sabría, Sasuke? ¿Sabría que la intensidad de todo lo que despertaba en él hacía que por primera vez en su vida sintiera verdadero temor por la posibilidad de perder el control?

—Agh…

Naruto suspiró entre sus manos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una rara sensación de letargo extendiéndose por sus piernas estiradas. Nunca se había sentido tan asustado, y la angustia acumulada lentamente a lo largo de los meses parecía haber alcanzado su cénit. No podía perder a Sasuke. No podía.

Con un último suspiro se pasó las manos por el pelo y se echó hacia adelante con decadente brío y, aunque jamás lo reconocería de nuevo, la mirada algo borrosa. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que, dadas las circunstancias, emborracharse del todo no era una mala opción. Así de paso podría celebrar con un poco de dignidad la derrota de su equipo, pensó con sombría ironía. Un gran brindis por todos los perdedores del mundo. _Kanpai_ (2).

—¿Y ahora qué, Sasuke-teme?

Por un esclarecedor momento Naruto vio en los ojos contrarios que él tampoco sabía qué hacer y la sensación de que habían llegado a un punto muerto le hizo experimentar un desagradable vuelco en el estómago. No podían volver atrás pero tampoco parecía que pudieran seguir avanzando. No había adónde ir.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Vamos. Te acompaño a casa.

O tal vez sí.

Tras unos instantes Naruto decidió agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la salida que Sasuke le ofrecía. Esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo miró con toda la insolencia que fue capaz de reunir (lo que, tratándose de él, fue mucha).

—No estoy tan borracho —dijo.

Pese a sus palabras, se levantó esperando que el mundo no girara demasiado y maldijo entre dientes cuando se vio obligado a apoyar una mano en la mesa para mantener el equilibrio. De repente todo el agotamiento, toda la tensión y todo el desgaste emocional de las últimas horas se volcaron sobre él como un chaparrón y Naruto deseó más que nunca encontrarse en su cálida cama y olvidar ese día de mierda, la cara llorosa de Hinata, su propio corazón roto, el fantasma de los dedos en su pelo.

Los ojos altivos de Sasuke siguieron estrechamente sus movimientos vacilantes, y fiel a su áspera personalidad no se cortó con su hablar mordaz.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Necesitas una cara nueva?

—Hn.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa de esas suyas, oscuras y de extraña diversión en la comisura de la boca y después dio media vuelta sin molestarse en esperar al otro, más que seguro de que Naruto lo lograría alcanzar sin problemas aun si apenas era capaz de dar un solo paso. Siempre había sido así, de cualquier forma, aunque por una vez el triunfo no estaba en intentar alejarse y marcar la diferencia con él, ni siquiera en dejar patente quién marcaba el ritmo y quién seguía a quién. Estaba, sobre todo, en recuperar la normalidad y regresar a esa competitividad que definía los límites de su amistad y que, esa noche más que nunca, necesitaban recuperar. La ruptura con Hinata no había debido ser fácil y Sasuke sabía, aun cuando el propio Naruto no lo hiciera con la profundidad que debiera, que lo que verdaderamente necesitaba en esos momentos era un amigo, y eso sí se lo podía dar.

Así que cuando Naruto salió al frío de la calle, donde Sasuke lo aguardaba, lo empujó brevemente por el hombro con el toque a un tiempo íntimo y rudo que siempre habían usado haciendo que echara a andar en la dirección adecuada y se dedicó a vigilar sus pasos desde atrás dándole a Naruto el espacio que necesitaba y que él mismo requería. Su espalda, ancha y fuerte, marchaba ante él recta y extrañamente desprotegida.

Suspiró.

Cuando se trataba de Naruto, siempre _todo_ era complicado.

* * *

 _Todo en orden. Lo llevo a casa. Me debes una._

No muy lejos de allí, con un refresco en la mano, una gorra de los Giants calada hasta las cejas, la enorme cabeza de Akamaru aplastando sus rodillas y el reflejo parpadeante del televisor deslumbrando sus retinas, Kiba sonrió librándose por fin de la pesada bola de inquietud que había tenido en la garganta desde que dejara a Naruto hacía un par de horas. En ningún momento había dudado de que Sasuke lo conseguiría pero, como siempre, le sorprendía su maldita efectividad. Separando solo un ojo de la pantalla, comenzó a teclear con rapidez.

 _Cuídalo bien, Uchiha._

Escribió de vuelta con manifiesta burla, palmeando el cuello del perro y venciendo la tentación de añadir algún comentario sobre conseguirse un traje de enfermera. Había algo indudablemente gracioso en la imagen de Sasuke encargándose de alguien no solo borracho sino emocionalmente sensible y Kiba casi deseó estar presente para poder burlarse en directo. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar sobre el brazo del sofá.

 _Disfruta del partido, Inuzuka._

Como un idiota Kiba se quedó varios segundos contemplando con recelo los inusuales buenos deseos de Sasuke hasta que comprendió lo que se ocultaba realmente tras las palabras. En el televisor, el clamor de la afición ante un espectacular _home run_ de los Tigers (3), que daban la vuelta al partido, ahogó su voz.

—Será hijo de…

Akamaru gimió.

* * *

El trayecto en taxi fue silencioso y ayudó a que las brumas alcohólicas que cubrían la mente de Naruto se despejaran un poco. Con la frente apoyada contra el cristal agradablemente frío se había dedicado a contemplar el paso de las luces de la ciudad y los colores navideños. De vez en cuando desviaba la vista a su izquierda y una sensación cálida le recorría al observar el conocido perfil de Sasuke.

Continuaron sin decir una palabra hasta que, ya en la puerta de su casa, con la mano en el pomo y la hoja a medio abrir, Naruto se quedó quieto. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y miró a Sasuke, varios pasos por detrás de él, apoyado en la barandilla. La noche se abría a sus espaldas y el resplandor naranja de las farolas de la calle alcanzaba a iluminar su silueta creando sombras atrayentes sobre sus rasgos. El taxi se había ido y el frío ascendía en vaharadas blancas al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Si la temperatura se mantenía así, era probable que esa noche nevase.

—Puedes quedarte —le dijo.

—Lo sé.

—No voy a hacer nada.

—Lo sé —repitió, aunque no se movió. Se miraron en ese pasillo angosto iluminado por una hilera de finas bombillas. Sus ojos chocaron sin fuerza, con una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago que paradójicamente se sentía pesada, y el tiempo se redujo a un instante, a _ese_ instante, a un temblor en la pupila, a las palabras nunca escuchadas, a un simple latido de corazón.

Al final durmieron abrazados, en una cama que olía a Naruto y en la que apenas cabían los dos. Sasuke se levantó con dolor de espalda y el corazón abierto. Naruto despertó con el calor de Sasuke arraigado en el cuerpo y sus manos aferradas al vacío.

* * *

(0) _Veni, vidi, vici_ – Llegué, vi, vencí. Locución latina atribuida a Julio César tras la victoria de una de sus batallas. Se usa para resaltar la facilidad y rapidez con que se logra cumplir un objetivo (igualito que Naruto en esta historia, vaya).

(1) Yomiuri Giants – uno de los equipos profesionales de béisbol de Japón. Asentado en Tokio, es uno de los más populares y el que más campeonatos ha ganado hasta el momento en territorio nacional. Es el equipo de Kiba y de Naruto.

(2) _Kanpai_ – el típico brindis japonés. Se dice al chocar las copas y celebrar ocasiones especiales.

(3) Hanshin Tigers – otro de los grandes equipos de Japón. Guarda una fuerte rivalidad con los Giants, siendo algo así como los grandes rivales de la liga. Por descontado, es el equipo al que apoya Sasuke.

* * *

Envidia's notes: hace _mucho_ tiempo que tengo esta historia dando vueltas por el ordenador (y no sé muy bien por qué, porque es bastante simple). Me ha costado horrores escribirla y aún no tengo claro cómo ha quedado, pero ha llegado el momento de publicarla de una vez. Es un three-shot, está todo escrito al 95% y no debería tardar mucho en subir el resto de caps. Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre agradezco un montón los comentarios y las críticas. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	2. Vidi

.

 **Veni, vidi, vici**

.

Capítulo II

.

El sonido estridente del timbre atravesó el apartamento, molesto y desagradable a esas horas de la mañana (en realidad no era ni mucho menos temprano, pero no hacía demasiado que Naruto se había levantado y el efecto era casi el mismo). Hubo otro toque largo, penetrante, y Naruto maldijo entre dientes. Incluso antes de abrir sabía ya que se trataba de Kiba. Solo él tenía una forma tan desquiciante de llamar.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Aunque era pasado mediodía hacía un frío intenso y Kiba se movía tratando de entrar en calor. Solo por cómo había llamado Naruto decidió dejarlo fuera todo el tiempo posible. Deliberadamente se apoyó en la puerta cortando el paso y se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasábamos por aquí y hemos decidido venir a ver qué tal est-t-tabas.

—¿Hemos?

Restregándose las manos ante el vaho de su aliento, Kiba hizo un gesto señalando el corredor vacío a sus espaldas.

—S-S-Sakura y yo. Ha ido un momento a comprar unas c-c-c-cosas. ¿P-podemos entrar?

Exceptuando el castañeo de dientes Kiba parecía mucho más seguro que unos días atrás, quizá porque Naruto no estaba intentando ahogarse en alcohol o porque confiaba en que Sakura sabría dirigir la situación en caso de surgir algún momento incómodo. También era posible que pensase que una semana era todo lo que uno necesitaba para reponerse de una ruptura, Naruto no lo descartaba, pero de una forma u otra era muy extraño que hubiera ido hasta allí para interesarse por el tema.

—Te ha obligado a venir, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa tensa por el frío de Kiba se derritió hasta convertirse en una mueca.

—Al p-parecer dejar a tu mejor amigo emborrachándose en un bar después de haber roto con su novia y ponerte a v-v-ver el partido es un menos diez en la escala de la amistad —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Últimas n-n-n-noticias: los hombres somos unos insensibles y no hemos madurado n-n-nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dejaste para ir a ver el partido?

—¿Q-q-q-qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

El rostro herido de Naruto cambió a un gesto malicioso, y Kiba pasó del miedo al resentimiento en lo que dura un parpadeo.

—T-t-te odio t-t-t-tanto —tiritó entrecerrando la mirada.

A Naruto se le escapó una carcajada que tintineó en el aire frío y Kiba escondió la alegría de verlo así baja una no del todo falsa irritación.

—No t-t-tienes derecho a reprocharme nada —ladró en su dirección—. Te dejé en b-b-buenas manos.

Probablemente fuera un milagro que justo en ese momento apareciera Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío porque ante la alusión a Sasuke Naruto no habría sabido qué responder que sonase sincero. La llegada de la chica le permitió recuperar el control y, rehaciéndose, los invitó a pasar dentro. Con perversa satisfacción escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Kiba al entrar al calor pero la sonrisa se le borró en las milésimas de segundo que tardó Sakura en arrearle un puñetazo directo al estómago al pasar por su lado.

—¡Sakura-chan! —jadeó sin aliento doblándose por la mitad—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Te lo mereces —respondió ella aprovechando para encajarle contra el pecho la bolsa que llevaba. Después se dirigió a la cocina como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Naruto necesitó varios segundos antes de poder incorporarse del todo y seguirla con lentitud. Ni siquiera Lee golpeaba tan fuerte.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —gruñó. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, ignorándolo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sin contestar.

—¿Cómo está Hinata? —preguntó a su vez mientras Kiba entraba en la cocina, ya sin el abrigo, y se ponía a rebuscar en la nevera sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Le sorprendió ver que Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No he hablado con ella. Me he enterado por Kiba.

—Tsk, ¿tenías que contárselo a todo el mundo?

—¡Eh! —Kiba, con ademán herido, intentó defenderse mientras sacaba un refresco con gas—. Técnicamente a Sasuke no se lo conté.

Antes de poder replicar se vio obligado a maniobrar para poder atrapar al vuelo la lata que Kiba le lanzaba.

—Bueno, ¿comemos o qué? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Confuso, siguió la mirada de su amigo hasta acabar observando sus propios brazos, donde aún sujetaba la bolsa que Sakura se había encargado de estampar amablemente contra su pobre estómago. De repente ya no sentía ningún dolor.

—Sakura-chan… —murmuró, girándose hacia ella con un tono de pura adoración mientras abrazaba los botes de ramen instantáneo—. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca.

* * *

 _Es la peor persona que he conocido nunca_ , pensó Naruto.

—Bueno… —repitió la chica como saboreando la tensión que de repente pendía en el aire. Dejó la humeante taza de té sobre la mesa y clavó en él una mirada seria. Kiba ni siquiera había alcanzado a terminarse la suya mientras balbuceaba excusas sobre no sé qué examen y lo deprisa que pasaba el tiempo y se marchaba tropezándose con la silla primero y con la puerta después en su precipitación por huir tras detectar las intenciones de Sakura, dejándolos solos—. ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

—No.

Sakura ni siquiera parpadeó ante su cerrada negativa. Continuó mirándolo en espera de otra respuesta y Naruto terminó por ceder a la presión. Más o menos.

—Mira, no hay nada que contar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca.

—Por favor, Naruto —respondió ella chasqueando la lengua. A Naruto no le gustó su tono de voz.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —repitió cuadrando los hombros. Por cómo apretó los labios a Sakura tampoco pareció gustarle su sequedad—. Y, de cualquier forma, esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Naruto…

—Sakura, por favor —pidió anticipándose a la posible pelea. Sakura habría insistido pero calló su réplica al detectar el profundo abatimiento que de repente, durante un segundo, se hizo visible y que le llevó a comprender con dolorosa certeza que debía llevar mucho tiempo ahí. Una sensación de tristeza se extendió por su interior ante el hecho de que Naruto no hubiera confiado en ella lo suficiente como para compartir lo que fuera que le estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Y vas a contarme por qué no me lo puedes contar? —inquirió con suavidad ablandando la mirada. El cambio fue tan pronunciado que Naruto, desprevenido, no supo reaccionar.

—¿Es por los Hyuga? —tanteó Sakura con cuidado.

Era una pregunta razonable, y nadie se lo habría reprochado si Naruto se hubiera rendido finalmente a la presión. Huérfano, extranjero y sin estudios universitarios, Naruto era todo lo que una familia como los Hyuga (antigua, orgullosa y tradicional) despreciaba, y no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar que no había sido exactamente bien recibido cuando Hinata lo presentó como su pareja.

Si bien nunca habían hablado de ello tanto Hinata como él sabían perfectamente lo que los Hyuga opinaban de la gente como Naruto, y siempre había sido un tema que evitaban cuidadosamente con toda la naturalidad que podían manejar. Naruto nunca había sentido la necesidad de que Hinata lo defendiera ante su familia y tampoco se había dejado afectar por sus humillaciones. No, Naruto jamás habría dejado que lo que opinaran sobre él influyera en su relación con Hinata. No al menos en ese sentido. Habría sido diferente si los Hyuga le hubieran dado algún ultimátum a Hinata forzándola a elegir entre Naruto y ellos. Naruto sabía que en ese caso su primer impulso habría sido cortar con ella para evitar que tuviera que enfrentarse a esa decisión, incapaz de ser la causa que hiciera que Hinata se alejara de su familia, pero por suerte o por desgracia no había aguantado lo suficiente como para que se diera esa situación.

—No —negó—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

—¿Entonces…? —Sakura alargó el brazo y le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano—. Naruto, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Estaré bien.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger el té abandonado de Kiba dando por terminada la conversación de forma evidente, pero una parte de Sakura se negó a renunciar con tanta facilidad.

Sakura era lista y, más importante aún, conocía bien a Naruto. Los había observado durante esos meses de noviazgo: Hinata estaba radiante y Naruto parecía volver a sonreír. Estaban… bien. Y si hubiera algo que no marchase bien, Naruto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados dando por perdida la relación sino que lucharía hasta lo imposible por arreglarlo. Por eso, una vez descartada la intervención de los Hyuga, a Sakura solo se le ocurrió otra razón lo suficientemente válida como para que Naruto decidiera dejar a Hinata.

—Hay otra —murmuró, asombrada por la revelación. De espaldas a ella, Naruto se quedó paralizado—. Pero, ¿quién? Tú nunca… Oh. _Oh_ —dijo cuando la respuesta llegó a un tiempo inesperada y evidente, golpeándola con la fuerza sorpresiva de lo obvio, y a Naruto le sonó como el peor de los presagios.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y cuando Sakura vio su expresión en guardia supo que no se había equivocado.

—Oh, Naruto —repitió, y una tristeza repentina impregnó su voz cuando lo miró—. _Sasuke_ …

De alguna forma lo había hecho sonar como una pregunta y una afirmación a la vez. Naruto, después de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, esbozó media sonrisa.

—Sorpresa —dijo con burla sentándose de nuevo, derrotado. Con Sakura no se podía mentir.

—Pero ¿desde cuándo…? Es decir, ¿cómo…? No, olvídalo. Está claro. Tiene sentido… Tiene todo el sentido.

No dijeron nada durante un rato. Sobre la mesa las tazas de té yacían frías, totalmente olvidadas. Cuando Sakura volvió a hablar Naruto agradeció que no lo cuestionara, que no le preguntase si estaba seguro, que no lo juzgara. Que lo aceptase como si en realidad no hubiera nada que aceptar.

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó y Naruto amplió la sonrisa amarga.

—¿Qué, que he cortado con Hinata? ¿Que lo he hecho por él? ¿Que llevo la mitad de mi vida queriéndolo como nunca he querido a nadie a pesar de ser un maldito bastardo? —dijo con una risa que no era la suya—. Diría que se hace una idea, sí.

Sakura abrió la boca pero Naruto la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—Mira, olvídalo, ¿quieres? Yo ya lo he olvidado. Esto… lo que quiera que sea esto… ya está cerrado.

—Naruto —repitió con seriedad—. ¿Lo sabe?

Naruto suspiró, se restregó la cara con las manos y recorrió su pelo antes de contestar.

—Sí.

—Y ha… ¿Ha dicho…? ¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Sakura intentando enunciarlo con delicadeza.

Naruto volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara y terminó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla contemplando el techo. Desde su posición Sakura solo veía su mandíbula fuerte y la nuez que tembló ligeramente con sus siguientes palabras.

—Ya está cerrado —repitió sin emoción.

Sakura carraspeó y volvió a hablar con suavidad.

—Dale… Dale solo un par de días para asimilarlo. Estoy segura de que…

—Ha tenido más de un año para asimilarlo —cortó Naruto—. Pero ya no importa. Es lo m…

Solo oyó el ruido de las patas de la silla al arrastrarse sobre el suelo antes de sentir la amenazante presencia de Sakura inclinándose sobre él con una mirada iracunda.

—¿Un año? ¿Lo sabes desde hace _todo un año_? ¿Y aun así vas y empiezas a salir con Hinata? ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Hina? ¡Y a Sasuke-kun!

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—Fue tu querido Sasuke-kun quien me dijo que lo hiciera —dijo, encarándola. Tuvo que contener la furia, una furia que lo quemaba y en la que no quería pensar. Una furia que lo llevaba a gritar "¿Y a mí? ¿Qué me ha hecho esto a mí? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Sasuke?" porque no era Sasuke quien se encontraba delante de él, sino Sakura, y aunque hubiera sido Sasuke Naruto no se habría atrevido a terminar de romperse el corazón. Con esfuerzo se calmó y se obligó a mirarla de nuevo a la cara.

—Nunca he querido hacer daño a Hinata, Sakura-chan. La quiero, jamás habría estado con ella de no ser así. Intenté… Intenté que funcionara —dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer los puños sobre la mesa sin fuerza—. Lo intenté con todo mi corazón. Pero no… Yo no…

Escuchó las pisadas sobre el suelo, y ya se preparaba con el cuerpo en tensión para recibir otro golpe cuando se vio envuelto por los brazos de Sakura y su conocida fragancia floral.

—Idiota —susurró ella con voz cálida—. ¿Por eso habéis estado tan distanciados todos estos meses?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza no del todo asombrado por el hecho de que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No puedo… —comenzó, pero se cortó mordiéndose la lengua.

—No hay nada de malo en quererle —susurró ella, acunándolo con suavidad. Naruto reprimió el calor que le subía por dentro ante la aceptación de unos sentimientos que Sasuke ni siquiera había querido reconocer.

—No puedo perderle —confesó, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta su mayor temor y repitiendo a un tiempo la conclusión a la que había llegado hacía cuatro noches.

Sasuke se lo había dejado claro desde el principio, cuando Naruto declaró lo que sentía y él, frío y sin dudar, como si no le importara nada, le recomendó olvidarlo y empezar a salir con Hinata.

—¿Es que no me has oído? —había preguntado él, sorprendido, con la voz rasposa—. No estoy hablando de Hinata. Estoy hablando de nosotros. De lo que…

—Escúchame bien, Naruto, porque no lo voy a repetir —le había atajado Sasuke, más rápido y más cortante de lo que Naruto lo había visto en mucho tiempo, brutal en su claridad—. No hay un nosotros. Eres mi amigo y el único _nosotros_ que hay es el de la amistad. No va a haber otro y si quieres que el de la amistad continúe será mejor que olvidemos esta conversación.

Mentía, por supuesto. Sí que lo repitió, con acciones además de con palabras, cada vez que Naruto trataba de acercarse a él. Todos los intentos terminaban invariablemente en el mismo punto, aquel donde Naruto sentía que todo se fracturaba y que, si presionaba un poco más, lo perdería, y los días siguientes siempre se convertían en una ausencia fría en la que Sasuke lo ignoraba y Naruto podría morir solo por ver esa sonrisa torcida llena de sarcasmo y escucharlo decir _dobe_ como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo había intentado todo. Hablarlo, gritarle, hacérselo entender a golpes e incluso alejarse él mismo un tiempo, pensando que simplemente necesitaría algo de espacio. Nada había funcionado. Solo había logrado que se distanciara más y más y que sus rechazos resultasen más duros a fuerza de repetición.

Naruto no era el estudiante más listo, pero finalmente lo había entendido. Con Sasuke las cosas funcionaban así. O todo o nada. Y después de la otra noche y de lo que Naruto había sentido como un último intento, después de volver a rozar durante unas horas la sensación de recuperar a su amigo y después de entender una última vez que Sasuke le ofrecía su amistad siempre y cuando no siguiera insistiendo con lo que sentía, Naruto tenía claro que prefería bregar con sus sentimientos a volver a vivir sin él.

O, al menos, de eso se había convencido.

O se había dejado convencer.

Sakura dejó que apoyara la frente sobre su hombro y lo abrazó con delicadeza deseando poder hacer algo por él. Se mantuvieron en silencio varios minutos, ella recomponiéndolo por dentro y él calmando en silencio su dolor hasta que de repente recibió un sonoro pescozón en la cabeza. Naruto, que no lo veía venir, se llevó la mano a la zona afectada separándose de su abrazo y la enfrentó sintiéndose más dolido por la repentina traición que por el picor del golpe.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¿Te rendiste acaso cuando me negué día tras día a salir contigo durante _dos_ largos años?

—¿…Qué?

—¿Te rendiste?

—No entiendo a qué viene e…

—¡Contesta!

—¡No! —respondió Naruto, dando un salto sobre la silla del susto.

—¿Te rendiste cuando te dijeron que con tus calificaciones nunca podrías ir a nuestro mismo instituto?

—No, pero…

—¿Te rendiste cuando Neji dijo que jamás te aceptaría? ¿Te rendiste cuando todos pensaban que jamás lograrías entrar al campeonato regional de kárate? ¿Te rendiste cuando dijeron que alguien como tú jamás lo ganaría? ¿Cuando dijeron que con esa fractura nunca volverías a competir? ¿Te rendiste cuando Jiraiya-sama dijo que no te tomaría como pupilo? ¿Te rendiste?

—…No —reconoció Naruto apartando la mirada. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero no quería oírlo.

—Entonces —dijo Sakura suavizando la voz—, ¿cómo vas a rendirte con Sasuke-kun?

 _¿Cómo vas a rendirte con lo que más te importa?_

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, largos minutos en los que Sakura casi pudo sentir la oleada de dudas que le movía por dentro y la lucha que mantenía internamente aunque no la pudiera terminar de intuir.

Naruto sabía lo que Sakura pretendía enfrentándolo a sí mismo. Él nunca se había considerado un cobarde y entendía que a Sakura le costase comprenderlo pero si pudiera ponerse en su lugar durante tan solo _un segundo_ …

No era idiota. Entendía el juego al que estaba jugando Sasuke. El bastardo era listo y si había alguien que le conociese mejor que nadie, ese era él. Era el lazo más importante que Naruto había tenido nunca, ambos eran conscientes de ello y Sasuke solo había tenido que usarlo a su favor para lograr alejarlo. Había ido minando sus defensas con precisión y sin tregua, atacando su autoconfianza y su seguridad, y mostrándole abiertamente lo que podía pasar si insistía en sus sentimientos hasta que Naruto pudo unir sin ningún género de duda causa y consecuencia.

El problema no era saberlo. El problema era encontrar las ganas de seguir cuando no entendía las razones que se escondían tras la negativa y cuando cada rechazo dolía como una puñalada. Cuando veía peligrar la única cosa que jamás arriesgaría y cuando el dolor de verlo salir de su vida y la angustia de preguntarse si esta vez sería la definitiva podían más que cualquier intento por pelear.

No, Naruto ya había tomado su decisión.

Pero aun así…

—Sabes que no está cerrado. Nada entre vosotros estará nunca cerrado —volvió a hablar Sakura con suavidad interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Si realmente estuvieras de acuerdo con dejarlo marchar ahora mismo no estarías así. Este no es el Uzumaki Naruto que conozco. El Naruto que yo conozco no se rinde ante nada, y menos aún si eso implica seguir las órdenes de Sasuke-kun —añadió con energía esperando que eso lo hiciera reaccionar, pero nuevamente Naruto permaneció sin decir nada.

—Naruto, ¿esto es realmente lo que quieres? —preguntó.

Naruto no necesitaba pensar la pregunta. Por mucho que hubiera decidido conformarse con su amistad, sus sentimientos tenían clara la respuesta. _No_ , pensó, con un ambiguo rumor picándole en el pecho.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —repitió.

El murmullo creció hasta convertirse en una estampida que salió disparada por todo su cuerpo, y algo dentro de él pareció resquebrajarse de arriba abajo a su paso. _NO_ , rugió con repentina seguridad. _NonoNO_.

Pasó tanto tiempo en silencio intentando calmar su temblor interno, en realidad, que Sakura sintió elevarse la ansiedad dentro de sí ante la falta de respuesta como una enredadera que hunde con saña sus raíces en la tierra y en un instante de pánico llegó a preguntarse si no se habría equivocado y habría hecho mal al presionarlo. Justo en ese momento Naruto habló.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —dijo con voz ronca.

Se puso de pie, y de pronto Sakura tuvo que alzar la vista para poder mirarlo a la cara. La abrazó, y Sakura encajó la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

—Muchas gracias —repitió, y esta vez Sakura pudo notar cómo una chispa de energía volvía a encenderse dentro de él—. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Nada bueno —sonrió.

—Gracias —volvió a decir separándose—. Sobre todo por arrastrar hasta aquí a Kiba —dijo con un toque repentino de humor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que no lo he obligado a venir, ¿verdad?

—Lo sospechaba.

—Me hizo prometer que no te diría nada. Jamás entenderé a los hombres —dijo con total exasperación. Después hizo una pausa apenas perceptible—. ¿Hablarás con él?

No hizo falta aclarar que no se refería a Kiba.

—Sí —respondió Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. Y luego, con mayor seguridad si cabe—: Sí.

Cuando se despidieron, ya en la calle, Sakura se quedó quieta viendo cómo se marchaba perdiéndose entre la gente. Antes, hablando casi para sí misma Sakura había dicho que tenía sentido. Naruto no había preguntado qué demonios era lo que tenía sentido pero, de haberlo hecho, ella le habría respondido que _todo_. De pronto era tan fácil verlo en la forma en la que siempre se habían relacionado, acercándose y separándose y dándole todo al otro, tanto lo que quería como lo que no, que se preguntaba cómo había podido no percibirlo antes.

Lo que Naruto sentía por Sasuke era amor. No había otra forma de describirlo. Sakura rememoraba cada sonrisa, cada pelea, cada mirada de la que había sido testigo a lo largo de los años y le parecía tan claro que ni siquiera entendía cómo Naruto no se había dado cuenta mucho antes. Probablemente llevara enamorado de él desde que se conocieron, y a Sakura el pensamiento le hizo sonreír con ternura. No pudo evitar un repentino ramalazo de lástima al pensar en Hinata, pero eso no afectó en nada a la súbita y serena certeza de que Naruto nunca sería para ella.

No… Su amigo nunca sería completamente feliz con Hinata. Eran compatibles, sí, se amoldaban el uno al otro. Ella le aceptaba sin reservas y a su lado Naruto tenía un lugar cálido y confortable que querer y cuidar, pero Naruto no necesitaba eso. Naruto no necesitaba una vida de comodidad. Naruto necesitaba una guía, algo que lo retara a enfrentarse a sí mismo y a superarse una y otra vez. Algo con lo que medir sus fuerzas, que lo obligara a seguir adelante, algo que hiciera brillar toda esa energía resplandeciente y que consiguiera sacar todo de él, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Algo que Sakura solo había visto hacer a Sasuke.

Con un temblor por el frío se ajustó el cierre del abrigo alrededor del cuello y comenzó a andar de camino a casa. Al poco tiempo, su móvil empezó a sonar con una tonada alegre y Sakura sonrió al ver el nombre de su novio en la pantalla.

—¡Lee! —saludó con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

Sí.

Solo podía ser amor.

* * *

Quieto en mitad de la calle, Naruto cambió el peso de un pie a otro con cierto nerviosismo. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar a Sasuke. Antes, no obstante, debía hacer otra parada.

La vio salir acompañada de una amiga, con el pequeño bolso colgado del brazo y los libros abrazados contra el pecho protegiéndolos de la suave llovizna. El abrigo beige ondeaba por el viento a la altura de las rodillas, y debajo la falda oscura de suave vuelo se movía también. Llevaba ese jersey de apagado color morado que él había dicho una vez que le gustaba y que desde entonces para ella se había convertido en su favorito, y al recordarlo Naruto sintió un golpe de melancolía teñida de culpabilidad.

—Hinata —llamó.

Hinata alzó la vista sorprendida en dirección a la voz y por un momento se quedó totalmente paralizada, en mitad de la calle y del frío del invierno. Casi en seguida se recuperó y despidiéndose de su compañera se acercó a él.

—Naruto-kun… —murmuró, luchando por no apartar la mirada.

Dolía verle. Dolía ver su pelo rubio despeinado por el viento, la leve tensión de sus hombros, su mirada de un azul oscurecido por el tiempo gris y la forma en que la miraba, como si lo sintiera. Inconscientemente apretó los libros entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tal los exámenes? —preguntó Naruto al cabo de unos segundos de incómodo silencio señalando con la cabeza hacia la biblioteca de la que Hinata acababa de salir.

—Bien —respondió, y tuvo que sujetarse el pelo cuando una ráfaga más fuerte lo hizo bailar a su alrededor—. Es… Estudiando duro. ¿Qué tal… Qué tal estás tú?

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin llegar a responder.

—Escucha, Hina… —Hinata se obligó a clavar la vista en él y a no retroceder. Podía hacer esto. Podía—. Quería disculparme. Nunca pretendí…

—No es necesario —dijo, interrumpiéndole.

—Hinat…

—No —repitió, con una decisión que pocas veces mostraba—. Por favor.

No iba a ceder en esto. No estaba lista para escuchar las razones ni las disculpas de Naruto. No iban a ayudarla, no con la ruptura tan reciente, y lo último que necesitaba era que Naruto sintiera compasión por ella.

Pudo ver en la mirada contraria que lo comprendía, y que no iba a insistir, y en ese momento, al ver reafirmadas en su gesto todas las razones por las que se había enamorado de él fue más doloroso que nunca el amarle.

—También quería darte las gracias.

Aquello la tomó desprevenida.

—¿Por… Por qué? —preguntó confusa.

—Gracias por estar dispuesta a darlo todo por mí. No me lo merezco.

—Naruto-kun…

—Gracias por estos meses. Y gracias por esto. Tu valor me ha recordado que hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar. Gracias.

Hinata parpadeó, peleando contra las lágrimas y contra el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—Espero que tengas suerte, Naruto-kun —dijo de corazón poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y cubrió su mano con la suya.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Hina. Siempre. Te quiero.

Ella cerró los ojos, y si se le escaparon unas pocas lágrimas no le importó.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Yo también te quiero, Naruto-kun.

Verlo alejarse fue probablemente lo más dulce y lo más amargo que había sentido nunca, todavía con el calor de los labios en su mejilla y la seguridad de que no se volvería a repetir.

* * *

Naruto dudó durante un interminable segundo antes de llamar. Sentía ridícula la sensación como de espasmos que tenía en el estómago, esos nervios traicioneros acompañados de un leve temor y, pese a todo, la segura determinación de seguir adelante. Cogió aire. Después llamó. Plantado ante su puerta, con los latidos retumbando en su interior, escuchó con creciente ansiedad las pisadas que indiciaban que Sasuke estaba a punto de abrir y afianzó sus pies sobre el suelo. Se sentía bien. Correcto.

Sakura le había dado la dosis de realidad que necesitaba para salir del estado de letargo en el que había estado sumido permitiendo que el miedo lo paralizara, y el ejemplo de Hinata había terminado de darle el empujón necesario para finalmente decidirse a arriesgarlo todo por él. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarse a la cara si se rendía? Se trataba de Sasuke. De _Sasuke_ , entre todas las personas. Siempre valdría la pena arriesgarse, ganara o no (y en el vocabulario de Naruto todavía no se había registrado la palabra derrota). No iba a conformarse con una amistad tirante, gris y con barreras cuando lo que sentía por él podía iluminar Tokio con la fuerza de mil soles. Y no le importaba si tardaba un año, o quince o cien en hacérselo entender al bastardo. Al final lo lograría, o pasaría el resto de su vida intentándolo.

Era lo correcto, sí. Él se sentía correcto. Como si hubiera vuelto a ser él después de mucho tiempo de no reconocerse a sí mismo. O por lo menos así se había sentido hasta que Sasuke había abierto la puerta, con el pelo mojado y una sencilla camiseta de manga larga que hizo que Naruto se estremeciera internamente de frío.

—Tenemos que hablar —había dicho, y por un milisegundo todo había parecido ir bien hasta que tras Sasuke surgió una voz y Naruto vio salir a Suigetsu del baño con tan solo unos pantalones secándose el pecho con una toalla, y el alma pareció caérsele de golpe a los pies cuando incluso a esa distancia distinguió las marcas en su cuello.

—Vaya, mira quién ha venido —saludó con una lenta y afilada sonrisa—. Una suerte que no llegara quince minutos antes, ¿eh? O esto podría haber sido una situación muy incómoda.

Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa de piraña hasta límites imposibles, encantado y expectante ante la posible reacción ante su provocación. Naruto apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le chirriaron los dientes, y Sasuke… Sasuke simplemente elevó los ojos al techo antes de cerrarlos con una calma fría que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Suigetsu…

—Sí, sí, vale, entendido. Aguafiestas…

Sasuke escuchó sus pasos arrastrándose a sus espaldas y volvió a dirigir su mirada helada a Naruto, pero antes de poder preguntarle qué se creía que estaba haciendo allí la voz de Suigetsu volvió a interrumpir flotando desde el dormitorio:

—¿Qué coño hiciste con mi camiseta, Sasuke?

El maldito hijo de puta lo hacía a propósito, eso era obvio. Sasuke no apartó la vista de Naruto, que seguía sin moverse de delante de la puerta y se había puesto un poco más pálido si cabe. Resultaba evidente que quería golpear a alguien. A Suigetsu, probablemente. A Sasuke, con toda seguridad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Sasuke descubrió que no sabía qué reacción esperar; el propio Naruto tampoco parecía saber qué hacer, no al menos hasta que su gesto se endureció y, ocultando su expresión de dolor, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La puerta se abrió sin ruido y un resplandor cálido le bañó la cara. Hana le miró con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas por lo inesperado de la visita.

—Naruto-kun —saludó—, pasa.

—Gracias.

Naruto entró, se quitó el calzado y colgó el abrigo naranja, brillante por las gotas de lluvia, en el perchero del recibidor.

—Siento presentarme a estar horas sin avisar —dijo inclinando la cabeza con cierto bochorno.

—No pasa nada —repuso ella con ese tono de los hermanos mayores que indica que han hecho cosas peores y que pocas quedan ya que los puedan sorprender—. Kiba está en su cuarto. Adelante.

Naruto atravesó la sala, giró hacia el pasillo de la izquierda y, al llegar al final, se volvió hacia la derecha, donde estaba la habitación de Kiba. Tenía la puerta cerrada y cuando Naruto abrió hubo un revoloteo de hojas sobre la cama.

—¡Estoy estudiando!

Naruto se quedó plantado en el umbral. Desde la cama, Kiba asomó la cabeza por encima del libro que había cogido tan precipitadamente (y que estaba del revés) y con un suspiro de alivio volvió a tirarlo al suelo y sacó la PSP que había escondido a toda prisa bajo la almohada.

—Pensaba que eras mi madre, casi me matas del susto. Cierra la puerta.

En otras circunstancias Naruto se habría reído de su reacción durante horas, pero lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era reír. Siguiendo las órdenes de Kiba cerró la puerta, rasco a Akamaru por detrás de las orejas cuando se acercó a saludar y se sentó en la cama con un suspiro. Casi al instante se dejó caer hacia atrás y se quedó ahí con los brazos extendidos, como un muerto. Kiba le dio con el pie en el costado.

—Eh.

—Mh.

—¿Nieva?

—No.

—Mierda.

Naruto continuó mirando el techo, luchando por no ver la cara imperturbable de Sasuke y concentrándose para ello en el sonido de las teclas y la musiquita de la consola. Kiba volvió a darle con el pie.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—…Nah.

—Podrías traerme algo a mí.

—Podrías ir tú.

—…Nah.

Continuaron en silencio varios minutos más. Naruto oyó la melodía que señalaba que Kiba había perdido la partida y cómo apagaba la consola y la dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Un rato después, Kiba le golpeó de nuevo con suavidad.

—Eh.

—Mh.

—Aún tengo la playstation de Shino.

—Genial.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se deslizaron hasta el suelo, conectaron los cables y eligieron en mudo acuerdo un juego de lucha de uno contra uno. Para mayor comodidad de movimientos Naruto se deshizo del grueso jersey y se sacó el móvil y la cartera del pantalón. Kiba lo observó de reojo, atento como un perro.

—Voy a ganarte igual —dijo con una sonrisa canina.

Naruto elevó la comisura de la boca.

—Ya lo veremos.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos de partida cuando el móvil de Naruto comenzó a vibrar en silencio, tal y como llevaba haciéndolo en su bolsillo durante largo tiempo, y la vibración lo hizo repiquetear sobre el suelo de madera.

—Es el tuyo —avisó Kiba, que agarraba el mando con fuerza y tenía el cable en tensión.

—Lo sé.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el aparato dejó de zumbar, pero a los pocos minutos comenzó otra vez.

—Tío, te llaman.

—Ya.

Por segunda vez el móvil quedó en silencio, y por tercera volvió a sonar después de unos instantes.

—¡Naruto! ¡Me desconcentra!

Naruto, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, lo cogió y lo tiró sobre la cama.

—No lo culpes a él por tu falta de habilidad —se burló. Kiba se encendió de rabia.

—Ahora verás —dijo, realizando varios combos. El muñequito de Naruto, una rubia ligera de ropa, salió despedido hacia atrás en una nube roja de sangre. El suyo (un mastodonte con sobredosis de esteroides) alzó triunfante los brazos musculosos bajo una lluvia de vítores—. ¡Ja! ¿Decías?

—Esto acaba de empezar, cachorro. Vamos, nena, demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? Te vas a ent- ¡arggh! ¡Eso es trampa!

A la sexta llamada, y aunque el zumbido era apenas un murmullo amortiguado por el edredón y los gruñidos de ambos, los nervios de Kiba comenzaron a crisparse de verdad.

—Naruto…

—Ignóralo.

A la décima, no lo soportó más. Pausó la partida y estirándose hacia atrás alcanzó el aparato.

—Es Sasuke —dijo, lanzándoselo a Naruto.

Naruto lo cogió y sin mirarlo siquiera lo dejó en el suelo.

—Vamos.

Kiba dudó. Justo cuando se disponía a preguntar recordó lo que había aprendido no de la mejor de las maneras muchos años atrás: no entrometerse _nunca_ en las peleas de esos dos. Sin una palabra, volvió a conectar la partida.

—Te voy a machacar —aseguró.

Naruto sonrió con agresividad.

—Ya quisieras.

Hora y media después, el recuento estaba en 17 victorias para Naruto, 8 para Kiba, y 3 empates por KO simultáneo.

—Te odio —le recordó Kiba, ya en la puerta de la calle.

—Si me lo pides bien te enseño a jugar.

—Por favor —se escuchó decir a Hana, que pasaba por detrás de camino a la cocina—. Lo necesita.

Kiba hizo como si no viera la sonrisa que brillaba en mitad de la noche y como si no hubiese escuchado a su hermana, y su intento por mantener intacto su orgullo herido hizo que Naruto sintiera ganas de reír.

—¡Cuando quieras vuelvo a dejarte ganar! —se despidió Kiba con un último grito cuando Naruto ya se alejaba calle abajo. Alcanzó a ver cómo levantaba la mano antes de doblar una esquina. Él se metió en casa y cerró la puerta—. Idiota —insultó por lo bajo no sin cierto cariño.

—Y sin embargo te ha dado una paliza.

—Argh, ¡Hana!

* * *

A Naruto el buen humor le duró durante todo el trayecto a casa, hasta el momento en que subió las escaleras y vio, iluminada, la figura que aguardaba apoyada contra su puerta.

 _Sasuke_ , pensó, y una sacudida como de vértigo le inundó el estómago cuando se volvió y lo encaró con esos ojos tan negros como la noche que los rodeaba. Luego volvió a embargarle la sensación de pesado hastío que llevaba arrastrando toda la tarde.

 _Ahora no_ , suplicó mentalmente con cansancio a quien fuera que pudiera oírle. Supo que sus plegarias no iban a ser escuchadas en cuanto Sasuke enderezó la espalda y se giró hacia él.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Envidia's notes: ¡muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! En este capítulo se ve un poco más de la relación (o no relación, más bien) entre Naruto y Sasuke. (Por si alguien no lo había notado tengo una especie de fetiche con Sasuke y Suigetsu. En mi cabeza encajan tan bien a nivel sexual que es irremediable). El siguiente cap es el último, como comenté la premisa es sencilla y esta historia no da para más (todavía no me creo que se haya alargado tres capítulos, jaja). Muchas gracias por leer, ¡saludos!


	3. Vici

.

 **Veni, vidi, vici**

.

Capítulo III

.

—Ten.

Sasuke atrapó la camiseta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en un agradecimiento mudo. Había colgado su abrigo empapado del respaldo de una silla y ahora goteaba lentamente mojando el suelo pero ninguno dijo nada que pudiera hacer alusión al hecho de que Sasuke hubiera ido a buscarlo.

Naruto se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y observó desde allí cómo terminaba de quitarse la camisa mojada que llevaba y se secaba el torso. No mostraba ningún tipo de inhibición ni incomodidad por encontrarse medio desnudo, aunque bien pensado Sasuke nunca se había mostrado tímido ante nada.

—No está mal —comentó cuando el otro acabó de ponerse la camiseta azul oscuro que le había prestado—. Siempre hemos tenido más o menos la misma talla.

—Mh.

Naruto cazó al vuelo la toalla que Sasuke le lanzó y sin fijarse demasiado la arrojó sobre el cesto en la esquina de su habitación donde dejaba la ropa sucia.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No.

Naruto se acomodó de manera ostensible contra el marco y guardó silencio. No hacían falta más preámbulos para dar inicio a la conversación. Solo le quedaba esperar y, como siempre, Sasuke no le defraudó con su manera directa de abordar las cosas.

—He venido a disculparme —dijo apoyando la cadera en la mesa y cruzándose también de brazos en una pose relajada.

—¿Disculparte por qué?

—Por Suigetsu. Siento que te resultara tan —por un segundo pareció buscar la palabra adecuada— violento.

Naruto agradeció que no dijera doloroso.

—¿Pero…? —pronunció, casi con mofa.

—No hay ningún pero.

Naruto escondió el desconcierto que le causó su respuesta. Esperaba que Sasuke aprovechase la situación para reafirmar su negativa pero antes de que creciera su extrañeza el otro volvió a hablar.

—¿Algo más que añadir? —preguntó Sasuke. Ahora sí. Ahí estaba esa invitación a insistir de nuevo que hizo que Naruto se sintiera seguro al haber anticipado correctamente sus intenciones. Su ánimo se había templado y se sentía en posesión de un dominio que hasta entonces no había tenido. Aunque sabía que las cosas iban a ser distintas a partir de ahora, le sorprendió la claridad mental con que veía la situación. En comparación las últimas veces que había estado con él a solas parecían una masa informe y gris, de aspecto asfixiante y pesado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía como si estuviera al mando de sí mismo en lugar de dejándose arrastrar por la situación, y resultaba una sensación extraña aunque alentadora.

—No —respondió con calma, sin dejarse afectar. Luego cambió de idea—. En realidad sí. ¿Estáis juntos? —preguntó como quien plantea si esa noche dejará de llover.

Observó cómo Sasuke lo miraba en silencio, valorando su respuesta.

—No —dijo al fin—. Hace tiempo que no.

No pasó por alto la impalpable tensión que envaró el cuerpo de Sasuke, el modo disimulado en el que se puso en guardia al reconocer que la conversación no estaba siguiendo los derroteros esperados. Naruto degustó el sabor del triunfo en la punta de la lengua y tuvo que reprimirse para no sonreír. Notaba que de pronto Sasuke también era consciente de que algo en él había cambiado. Parecía moverse de puntillas, vigilando con cuidado su siguiente movimiento para no dar un paso en falso y Naruto supo que por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Se sentía poderoso. Audaz.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó movido por una impulsiva curiosidad.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuántos han sido?

—¿Qué tú conozcas? —a Naruto la pregunta no le gustó pero antes de poder decidir si se arrepentía Sasuke comenzó a enumerar con esa neutra tranquilidad que tanto lo enervaba—. Deidara, Suigetsu… y Gaara.

—Vaya —paladeó con burla mientras en su mente dibujaba al chico serio y callado que los había acompañado a veces, hacía un tiempo, y que tan bien se entendía con Sasuke. Por cómo se relacionaban siempre había pensado que no se trataba más que de un amigo del Uchiha, pero de repente su presencia junto a él tomaba un nuevo valor—. ¿Solo tres?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y esbozó esa sonrisa que anticipaba el golpe. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y una actitud engañosamente tranquila, y en sus ojos brillaba cauta una cierta curiosidad por la dirección a la que Naruto había llevado la conversación y por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de manejarla.

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido tú, dobe?

Naruto se sonrojó contra su voluntad. Tenía veintitrés años y su larga lista de relaciones amorosas empezaba y terminaba con Hinata, y no es que lo suyo pudiera nominarse a la Pareja del Año, precisamente.

—No lo digo por eso, imbécil. Simplemente me sorprende que solo hayan sido tres, siempre has sido muy popular con las chicas —respondió, y no tuvo que pensar mucho para que decenas de ejemplos le acudieran a la mente. No era solo que fuera atractivo; Sasuke tenía el tipo de presencia que hacía a la gente volverse a mirar. Después esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Parece que no has tenido la misma suerte en la otra acera, Sasuke-chan.

 _Sasuke-chan_ le devolvió una sonrisa lenta y peligrosa.

—Que fueran solo tres no significa que no hubieran podido ser más.

—Por supuesto —respondió Naruto, con un resoplido socarrón—. Si tantas oportunidades has tenido, _bastardo_ , explícame por qué…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo a mitad de la frase cuando tomó conciencia de algo que de pronto lo sacudió, paralizándolo.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no había estado con cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante. Aunque pudiera parecer frío e inaccesible Naruto lo conocía más allá de su máscara de indiferencia y sabía que contrariamente a lo que pudiera sugerir no se tomaba ningún tipo de relación a la ligera. En la misma medida en que no perdonaba la traición Sasuke era intensamente leal y todos los lazos que mantenía eran profundos y fuertes. No era el tipo de persona que perdía el tiempo en relaciones que no fuesen significativas y Naruto de pronto vio que evidentemente Sasuke había tenido que quererlos.

Apartó la vista, incapaz de soportar su mirada.

Je.

Dolía de una forma que no se había esperado.

—Naruto. —Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Sasuke estaba frente a él, mirándolo con seriedad y sin asomo alguno de sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien?

Naruto le apartó con algo que no llegó a ser un manotazo y dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose. No estaba ni emocional ni mentalmente capacitado para lidiar con los mensajes contradictorios de Sasuke y tratar de comprenderlo, no en ese momento en el que volvía a sentir la misma cólera fría que lo había invadido esa tarde en su casa.

—No deberías haber preguntado —comentó Sasuke sin piedad sin apartar la vista de él, como si le hubiera leído la mente, y Naruto lo odió sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Esto no cambia nada —dijo sin embargo, controlándose.

Para su sorpresa Sasuke no dio media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación, como había hecho otras veces.

—¿Sabes lo que se arriesga cuando dos personas comparten ese tipo de intimidad? —le preguntó en su lugar tras unos instantes de silencio.

Naruto pudo ver lo que pretendía. Lo vio con tanta claridad como si alguien lo hubiera escrito con caracteres grandes y evidentes de color chillón y le hubiera restregado el cartel por la cara. Era un movimiento inteligente y anteriormente la estrategia le habría funcionado, pero ya no. Ya había pasado el punto en el que esas cosas lo frenaban.

—No vas a asustarme con eso, Sasuke. Tú y yo tenemos ese tipo de intimidad, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, no hay nadie… No hay nadie con quien tenga una relación así.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? Si ya tenemos ese tipo de relación, ¿qué más quieres?

—Tsk, eso no es… Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—¿No? Pero si acabas de decirlo.

—¡Deja de intentar retorcer lo que digo! —explotó encarándole con la mandíbula prieta y la mirada segura—. No estoy confundiendo las cosas, Sasuke. Te quiero.

Lo dijo con la voz rasposa y un ligero temblor y tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No se arrepentía de sus palabras pero pocas veces se había sentido tan vulnerable. Oía la sangre bombeando en sus oídos y se mojó los labios, esperando. Frente a él Sasuke permanecía inexpresivo e ilegible, demasiado inalcanzable.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —advirtió suave como el hielo.

—Es inútil —respondió poniendo voz a sus pensamientos—. No voy a rendirme otra vez, Sasuke. Eres lo más claro que tengo en la vida y no vas a poder cambiar eso.

Sasuke lo miró, lo escrutó con su mirada intensa e identificó esa seguridad y esa fortaleza que definían a Naruto y que se habían abierto paso a través del miedo para tomar el control. La mirada azul era firme, sólida, y entendió que Naruto pensaba aplicar su ley bajo sus propias reglas. O todo o nada.

—Está bien —cedió de repente para asombro de Naruto—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qu- qué? —balbuceó, sorprendido con la guardia baja.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Una relación? ¿Algo distinto a lo que tenemos? ¿Lo mismo? ¿El qué?

—A ti. Te quiero a ti —respondió con rapidez, ignorando la burla con que preguntaba. Sasuke sonrió levemente, descreído.

—A ti no te gustan los hombres, Naruto —dijo.

—Eso n…

—Pero quieres tener una relación conmigo —lo atajó.

—Yo no… Eso no tiene nada que ver. Esto… lo que siento por ti… No tiene nada que ver con que seas un hombre. Eres tú, Sasuke. Qu…

Sasuke volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¿Nada que ver? ¿Y qué me dices del sexo?

Naruto abrió la boca, pero no llegó a decir nada. Boqueó unos instantes, sin terminar de formar ninguna palabra, y la cerró enrojeciendo furiosamente por la súbita vergüenza.

Era cierto.

En ningún momento se había planteado esa parte de la relación, ni siquiera después de ver las pruebas que indicaban de forma obvia que Sasuke integraba de manera efectiva el sexo en su vida diaria. Naruto tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Lo sabía con una seguridad incuestionable, la misma que tenía en sus sentimientos, pero más allá del esquema general y de saber que lo quería a su lado no se había detenido a pensar en pequeños detalles como ese. El sexo.

Y eso era un problema.

Porque, efectivamente, a Naruto no le gustaban los hombres.

Y aunque se moría de amor por Sasuke y sabía que lo seguiría al fin del mundo sin dudarlo un solo segundo, no podía decir que lo que impulsaba su amor fuera la atracción sexual. Y claramente eso era algo que Sasuke sabía.

Pero no, no iba a dejar que eso se interpusiera entre ellos, decidió rápidamente. Había muchas formas de disfrutar la sexualidad y desde luego esa no iba a ser la razón que lo separara de él.

—¿Vas a dejarme por eso? —Preguntó, haciendo una pausa, y su gesto se endureció cuando sus neuronas establecieron las conexiones correctas—. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte por eso? ¡Sasuke! —gruñó como un animal al no obtener respuesta.

—Lo que creo es que no te has planteado seriamente cómo sería una relación con un hombre, Naruto —contestó con frialdad—. Conmigo no habrá flores, ni sonrojos, ni iré a buscarte con la comida preparada bajo el brazo.

—Ya lo sé.

—No me quedaré a tu lado callado ni me acompañarás a casa y te despedirás con un beso en la puerta, como todo un caballero.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Reconocía el patrón y reconocía la burla. Era su relación con Hinata punto por punto, todo lo que ella había hecho y todo lo que había esperado que él hiciera.

—Ya lo sé —repitió siseando entre los dientes—. Sé muy bien qué clase de relación quiero tener contigo, Sasuke. Creo que eres tú el que no lo tiene claro.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada despectiva.

—Sí, ya veo que lo tienes todo controlado. Háblame otra vez de lo del sexo.

—No es… No me importa. No es tan importante.

—¿Sí? —sonrió—. ¿Me dirás lo mismo cuando me folle a Suigetsu y vuelva después aquí, oliendo a sudor? Ya hemos visto lo bien que has reaccionado antes, usuratonkachi.

—No se trata de eso.

—Ya. Por supuesto.

—¡No se trata de eso! —gruñó contra su cara tras dar un paso hacia delante que lo dejó a diez centímetros de él. No supo cuándo había puesto su palma en el pecho de Sasuke, pero ahí estaba, conteniéndole, conteniéndolos a los dos, sin saber si alejarlo o acercarlo o qué hacer. Le ardía, y sabía que debía estar trasmitiendo su calor aun a pesar del tejido grueso de la camiseta—. Se trata de ti, bastardo sin corazón, y de cómo eres capaz de aceptar los sentimientos de cualquiera menos los míos. ¿Cómo crees que me has hecho sentir todos estos meses? ¿Cómo crees que me han hecho sentir tus desprecios? ¿Cómo de agónico crees que ha sido el no sentirte ahí aun cuando se suponía que si salía con Hinata todo se arreglaría y volvería a recuperarte?

El rostro de Sasuke era una máscara fría y su mirada dura como el acero, pero a Naruto no le afectó.

—Y aun así apareces, con tu empeño en alejarme y tus actos ambivalentes y sé que sientes lo mismo aunque te esfuerces en ocultarlo pero ni siquiera en eso puedes ser constante, joder, haciéndolo todo tan difícil y doloroso y haciéndome dudar incluso de la certeza de que dudo, buscando una y otra vez excusas con las que alejarme. ¿Qué es lo que te frena? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

Al contrario de lo que aquellos que no lo conocían bien pudieran pensar, Naruto era inteligente. No de la forma brillante y extraordinaria en que lo era Shikamaru, ni como esa claridad de pensamiento que tenía Sakura, y desde luego no como el punzante intelecto de Sasuke.

No.

Naruto era inteligente de una extraña forma emocional que le permitía entender las cosas antes incluso de realmente _saber_ que las sabía, y en ese momento, en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, fue consciente de que había dado en el blanco. No era crueldad, ni indiferencia, ni las dudas lo que habían estado guiando la conducta de Sasuke durante los últimos meses. Era el miedo. Sasuke tenía miedo y probablemente fuera la primera vez en su vida que Naruto lo sabía asustado.

—Sasuke —susurró con voz ronca mirándole a los ojos. Su mano se escurrió por su pecho en una caricia inconfundible y después alzó el brazo y le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja, un gesto sencillo y profundamente íntimo que hizo que le temblara la mano y la retirara con timidez. Aun así en ningún momento apartó la mirada—. Confía en mí…

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose suavemente.

—No es un problema de confianza, Naruto.

Naruto sintió el espacio creciente entre ellos como una brecha que se agrandaba, amenazando con volverse insalvable. Apretó los puños, incapaz de rendirse. No ahora. Ni nunca.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Sasuke suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Sé que soy importante para ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, sé lo que se siente. Crees que es algo más pero…

—No —lo cortó.

—Naruto…

—No —repitió—. No estoy confundido, Sasuke.

—No serías el primero al que le pasa, dobe —dijo con un tono comprensivo que aborreció.

—Sé lo que siento.

—Naruto…

—¡Se lo que siento! —repitió con furia—. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptarlo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que tú sientes y no aceptar que yo también sé lo que quiero? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante de creer conocerme mejor de lo que me conozco yo? Llevo años orbitando a tu alrededor, Sasuke, desde el mismo momento en que te vi. He sentido todo por ti, hemos estado juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo y planeo seguir contigo hasta el día en que me muera. Te quiero —volvió a decir acortando la distancia—. Te quiero…

No tuvo que pensarlo. Sus labios se acercaron a los contrarios y comenzó a besarlo, despacio y con todo el cariño que tenía dentro. Era la única parte de su cuerpo que tocaba y la sensación era tan intensa que pensó que no lo soportaría.

—Sasuke —suplicó contra sus labios. Y Sasuke respondió. Fue él quien pegó su boca a la contraria y Naruto sintió su lengua abriéndose paso hacia su interior. Sasuke besaba bien. No había otra forma de describirlo. Simplemente… _bien_. Lento, dominante, con un hilo de autocontrol que insinuaba lo fácil que le resultaría perderlo y transformar el beso ya caliente en una tórrida orgía. Naruto hundió los dedos en su pelo todavía húmedo con la agónica sensación de ser incapaz de transmitir todo su amor en un beso. Necesitaba que Sasuke lo entendiera, que alcanzara a vislumbrar aunque fuera una minúscula parte de la enormidad de todo lo que Naruto sentía por él. Lo necesitaba, pensó con desesperación hundiéndose más contra él. Lo necesitaba.

Sasuke dejó que lo agarrara y liberara su frustración, y después fue deshaciendo poco a poco el beso, delicadamente, tanto que Naruto no se dio cuenta hasta que Sasuke rechazó de forma elegante su toque.

—Naruto… —negó en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, presionando su frente con la contraria. Naruto también cerró los ojos, con los labios rojos y el corazón henchido.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —volvió a preguntar en un suave arrullo.

Sasuke suspiró con una sonrisa rota que Naruto no vio, aunque pudo sentirla.

—No quiero perderte —aceptó al fin, con la voz áspera.

Naruto sintió ganas de reír. Una risa sarcástica, de lo más profundo de su estómago. De alguna manera tenía sentido que el retorcido hijo de puta hubiera utilizado su propio temor para intentar frenarlo y alejarlo de él. El muy sádico.

Naruto reclinó algo más su frente y dejó que su mano se desenredara de entre las hebras negras hasta posarse sobre su nuca, firme.

—No voy a dejarte —dijo—. Joder, no pudiste deshacerte de mí cuando teníamos doce años, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a permitir que lo hagas ahora?

El otro resopló suavemente, y Naruto vio en su mente su sonrisa torcida.

—Yo también tengo miedo —confesó, hablando en voz baja con un tono casi tan grave como el de Sasuke—. Pero no voy a dejar que eso me detenga. No podría.

Naruto notó cómo Sasuke posaba una mano en su cuello, e intentó que no le temblara la voz cuando sintió su pulgar acariciándole la garganta.

—Y si —continuó, haciendo una pausa para mojarse los labios, aun sin abrir los ojos—. Y si quieres seguir viendo a Hôzuki, lo entenderé. De verdad. No me imp…

Se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke lo besó de nuevo, suave al principio y con la mano todavía sobre su garganta, con un tipo de control que Naruto nunca había sentido y que de algún modo le resultó erótico. No quiso interpretar el sentido del beso, si era un adiós, una aceptación o cualquier otra cosa, así que cerró su mente y se entregó sin pensar.

Había algo increíble en la posibilidad de estar con Sasuke así, de poder tocarlo de la manera íntima en que lo hace una pareja y de demostrar su anhelo no solo con sonrisas y un brazo que cae descuidadamente sobre los hombros del otro en señal de amistad. Más increíble aún era ver esa faceta de Sasuke, oscura, intensa y al mismo tiempo extrañamente acogedora. Y no era que Naruto no conociera el lado afectivo de Sasuke, todos en su círculo sabían que contaban con la estima del Uchiha y podían interpretar los gestos que lo demostraban a su manera, pero había todo un universo de distancia entre eso y _esto_.

Tampoco, tuvo que reconocer, había punto de comparación con la forma en que lo besaba Hinata.

No creía que la diferencia estribara en que Sasuke fuese un hombre y Hinata una mujer. No. Sencillamente era que se trataba de Sasuke. Y si sus besos rozaban suavemente lo agresivo y a veces se quedaban a medio camino retando a Naruto a ir a por él, no se debía a que fuera un hombre. No era esa la explicación.

Naruto lo sabía bien.

Y si él aceptaba el desafío y se empujaba contra él cambiando el ritmo, mordiéndole el labio, tampoco tenía nada que ver con su género, ni con su sexualidad, ni con nada más que el simple hecho de ser Naruto y de que quien se encontraba al otro lado era Sasuke.

—Tsk…

El beso terminó de la misma forma sorpresiva en que había empezado, y superado el primer momento de obnubilada confusión Naruto volvió a sentir el temor de haberlo malinterpretado y oír una nueva negativa.

—Sasuke —dijo, anticipándose cuando el otro se separó retrocediendo un paso—. Por favor…

Sasuke se echó el flequillo hacia atrás pasándose una mano por el pelo, y después se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano, calmándose.

—No… no es eso —respondió con voz ronca.

Naruto lo observó unos instantes, confundido, pero entendió lo que pasaba en cuanto registró la rigidez que tensaba los músculos contrarios. Sin pensarlo apenas enganchó un dedo en el botón de los pantalones de Sasuke y avanzó hasta volver a estar pegado a él. Ahora que lo sabía fue sencillo notar el bulto por la erección pegado a su cadera.

—Naruto —avisó Sasuke con voz dura. Los ojos le brillaban con oscura excitación e hizo que se reforzara la resolución que ya tenía.

—Déjame hacerlo —exigió más que pidió atrapando brevemente su labio inferior con los dientes. Notó cómo Sasuke contenía la respiración y su cuerpo se volvía todavía más tirante, revelando su lucha interna. Naruto aprovechó para empujarlo suavemente hasta que su espalda topó con la pared, y luego volvió a presionar su frente con la contraria—. Quiero hacerlo —dijo con voz segura.

Tras unos segundos Sasuke liberó el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca, y Naruto pudo continuar con la tarea de desabrocharle el pantalón. Mientras bajaba la cremallera se inclinó para dejar un par de besos intensos en su cuello, e inspiró dejándose llenar por el olor de Sasuke, reconfortante y familiar, querido. Como en un segundo plano mental se preguntó si Sasuke podría distinguir también su olor, si lo percibiría en su camiseta, si lo sentiría en su piel. No vaciló cuando escurrió la mano dentro de los pantalones y comenzó a masajear el bulto que sentía caliente a través de la tela. La respiración áspera de Sasuke chocó con su oreja y él mismo notó la boca seca mientras lo estimulaba. Era fascinante la sensación de poder tocar a Sasuke, de poder llevarlo al límite, de que le permitiera estar de esta forma con él y verlo en ese estado tan arrolladoramente sexual, desinhibido, vulnerable. Dejó tres besos húmedos en su garganta, subiendo desde la base de la clavícula, y uno más en su mandíbula antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a sus labios feroces. Mientras lo besaba enrolló las manos en el pantalón y tironeó junto con la ropa interior hasta que logró bajarlos por las fuertes caderas. Su erección se alzó entre ambos, enhiesta y roja, y la mano de Naruto en seguida la envolvió moviéndose arriba y abajo. Sasuke apartó la boca de él, con la respiración repentinamente pesada, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados. Naruto siguió besándolo en el cuello con besos lentos y llenos de cariño.

—Dime… Dime cómo —pidió acariciándole fugazmente lo que tenía descubierto de pierna con la otra mano.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente de forma depredadora a través de las brumas del deseo.

—Aprieta un poco más… Ah… Al llegar arriba…

Naruto obedeció, rotando la muñeca y buscando el ritmo oculto al que respondía el cuerpo de Sasuke. Paseó los dedos por los músculos duros del abdomen notando cómo se contraían en temblores cada vez más seguidos y no supo quién fue esta vez, si Sasuke o él pero de repente se estaban besando de nuevo. Siguió masturbándolo, jugando con la presión y aumentando la velocidad y cuando Sasuke le mordió la boca supo que estaba a punto de terminar.

Lo sintió correrse con un quejido profundo y abismal que le erizó la piel, y siguió con el vaivén de su mano unos instantes más, prolongando el placer. Terminaron los dos jadeando, Sasuke con la cabeza hacia atrás y el aire roto de quien ha sido devastado por el orgasmo y Naruto con la frente apoyada en su hombro e inspiraciones profundas como si no le llegara el aire, excitado.

Excitado por la sola presencia de Sasuke.

Joder.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió el movimiento y bajó la vista observando sin ver cómo Naruto se desabrochaba con precipitación el pantalón y hundía una mano en los boxer.

—¿Qué…?

—Tengo un ligero problema —confesó con voz amortiguada—. Si quieres devolverme el favor…

Naruto sintió la presión en su pecho y cómo Sasuke lo separaba para mirarlo a los ojos. Seguía teniendo la mirada imposiblemente oscura, medio velada, y apreció cómo eso hacía que aumentara su propio estado febril.

—Tócame —ordenó con la voz enronquecida.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de manera inconsciente cuando volvió a bajar la mirada para ver cómo Naruto sujetaba su miembro duro y lo acariciaba de manera superficial.

—Tócame —repitió en tono aun más bajo que la vez anterior. Había sido consciente de la forma en que Sasuke había intentado no tocarlo mientras lo masturbaba y aunque podía entender su reparo no le bastaba. Lo quería todo de él—. Tócame, Sasuke.

Ahogó un gemido cuando Sasuke se acomodó la ropa y se arrodilló delante de él. Observó con ojos muy abiertos y sin terminar de creer lo que pasaba los movimientos cortos y seguros. Cómo le atrajo hacia sí por las caderas, cómo le bajó la ropa por los muslos, la breve caricia por la cara interna de las piernas y cómo retiró sus manos para sustituirlas por las suyas en la tarea de masturbarlo una, dos, tres veces antes de abrir la boca y hacer desaparecer su erección.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que se vio a sí mismo desaparecer en sus labios y sintió la caliente humedad envolverlo que pudo ser consciente de que lo que veía estaba pasando de verdad. Sasuke, de rodillas, con el pelo revuelto y sonidos de succión haciéndole la que tenía que ser la mejor mamada de la historia.

—Sasuke —gimió, como estrangulado—. _Sasukeeh_ …

No pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando una mano en la pared, en busca de sujeción, y agarró con la otra el pelo de Sasuke siguiendo sus movimientos.

Era vergonzoso.

Era vergonzoso estar así de expuesto, gimiendo de esa manera y disfrutando de un placer tan crudo y real. Ahogó un jadeo y cerró los ojos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke ascender por su pierna, abrazar sus testículos y adentrarse más allá. Hubo un fogonazo interno de miedo por lo que iba a suceder pero sorprendentemente en seguida fue sustituido por el oscuro deseo de seguir adelante y mandar al diablo todo. Y sabía, Naruto de verdad sabía que no era solo por sentirse excitado. Sabía que quería probarlo todo con Sasuke. Sentirlo dominante, que lo follara, y follarle él igual que estaba follando su boca, sentir su cuerpo abrazado a él y aprender cómo hacerlo llorar hasta correrse y que su cuerpo terminara tembloroso y satisfecho sobre la cama.

El pensamiento lo hizo estremecer y abrió más sus piernas pero la mano de Sasuke no fue más lejos. Se quedó ahí, en un punto medio indeterminado y Naruto bajó la cabeza y quiso preguntar qué pasaba o decirle que podía seguir pero entonces presionó con los dedos y tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no eyacular ahí mismo, creyendo que se desmayaría.

Sasuke se sacó su erección de la boca y siguió bombeándola dentro de su puño, sin descanso, lento y apretado sobre su piel.

—¿Qué…? —consiguió preguntar Naruto.

—Te presento al perineo —dijo Sasuke con su media sonrisa arrogante y se inclinó para dejar un beso cariñoso en el hueso de la cadera—. Me sorprende que no te hayas corrido —continuó, masajeando su miembro y deslizando los dedos por la zona del perineo pero sin volver a hacer presión.

—Bastardo —escupió Naruto tratando de controlar el temblor de piernas.

Sasuke sonrió con diversión y volvió a besarle.

—Tranquilo —murmuró contra su piel, inspirando—. No voy a torturarte más… _por ahora_.

Según terminó de hablar volvió a retomar la felación y poco después sus dedos volvían a estimularle externamente la próstata. Naruto no se controló. Con la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza empezó a marcar un ritmo veloz, furioso, moviendo las caderas al compás. Sasuke le miraba desde el suelo con ojos orgullosos y fervientes y Naruto no podía apartar la mirada.

—Sasuke —gimió afónico cuando notó que se acercaba—. Sasuke…

Sus embestidas se volvieron descoordinadas y Sasuke le clavó los dedos en la cadera intentando darle estabilidad.

—Te quiero —sollozó con una explosión en el corazón que acompañó a la de su entrepierna—. Te quiero —con los últimos estertores del orgasmo—. Te quiero —al final, cuando la imagen de Sasuke tragándole fue demasiado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos—. Te quiero…

Se deslizó hasta el suelo y apenas fue consciente de que los brazos de Sasuke lo recibían.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó que le preguntaba con voz ronca.

—Nunca he estado mejor —respondió con sinceridad, notando el cuerpo pesado con un agradable sopor—. ¿Tú? —cuestionó, acariciando con un dedo su garganta. No había pasado por alto el tono áspero y sabía también, con cierta vergüenza, que al final se había dejado llevar un poco.

—Pasará.

Permanecieron así unos momentos, y después Sasuke se separó y se puso de pie con un leve gesto de dolor al estirar las piernas. Después de abrocharse el pantalón Naruto le siguió, incómodo y secretamente temeroso por lo que pudiera decir Sasuke. Le hubiera gustado alargar ese momento, quedarse con él para siempre pero si era necesario volvería a luchar.

—Te dije que el sexo no sería un problema —medio bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Sasuke lo miró y su sonrisa se apagó poco a poco contagiándose de la seriedad del otro. Nunca lo había visto así, tan expuesto y sincero y Naruto se preguntó cómo podría no quererle.

—Sasuke —comenzó también serio pero Sasuke alzó una mano para que le dejara hablar.

—Necesito que entiendas algo, Naruto —empezó, cerrando brevemente los ojos—. Será para siempre.

Volvió a clavar en él la mirada y Naruto aguantó su peso sin vacilar un milímetro.

—Si me tienes, será para siempre —advirtió con voz espesa y oscura—. Si te pertenezco, me entregaré por completo y no aceptaré menos de ti.

Naruto sintió un vuelco en el estómago, un vacío delicioso que estrujó su interior.

Entendía lo que decía Sasuke.

Entendía que lo que le ofrecía era un compromiso y no había nada que deseara más. Él ya le había entregado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentir lo que sentía no era algo que le fuera a asustar más. Y sí, comprendía lo que quería decir Sasuke y veía su miedo. Le quería tanto, con tal intensidad que temía no ser capaz de detenerse una vez comenzara. Que, si las cosas salían mal, no sería capaz de conformarse de nuevo con tenerlo solo como un amigo. Que era ellos juntos o perderse para siempre y Naruto no tuvo ninguna duda de cuál era su decisión porque él se sentía igual.

Era algo que había sabido aun sin ser consciente durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, y no había nada que a estas alturas necesitase pensar.

Con cariño lo sujetó por la nuca y juntó sus frentes.

—Todo —prometió contra su boca—. Para siempre.

* * *

Envidia's notes: ¡Perdónperdónperdón! Siento el retraso, tendría que haber estado terminado hace mucho pero me bloqueé en la parte final. Espero que haya gustado, ya dije que no era una gran historia ni tenía demasiado drama, solo Sasuke con demasiado miedo como para arriesgar su corazón.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos, en cuanto pueda los contestaré todos. Un saludo a todxs, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
